polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameroonball
|reality = African countryball|government = Dominant Party Republic|language = French English|capital = Yaoundéball|affiliation = African Unionball|friends = Chadball Chinaball Israelcube Canadaball USAball CARball REAL Father Ivory Coastball Republic of the Congoball Nigeriaball (because of trade and commerce)|enemies = Nigeriaball (because of Bakassi) Southern Cameroonsball Boko Haramball (PURE EVIL!) Franceball (Remove CFA worst moni !) South Africaball|founded = 1960|predecessor = British Cameroonball|image = |-|1957-1961 = Cameroonball (1957-1961).jpeg|-|1961-1975 = Cameroonball (1961-1975).jpeg|-|1975-present = Cameroone.png|caption = No independence for the south|status = I can into winning football cup !!! (You hear that, Egypt ?)|religion = Christianity Islam|likes = Football, internet censorship, pink shrimp, dancing, claiming the song "Waka Waka", Samuel Eto'o|hates = Separatists, terrorism, corruption, Paul Biya|intospace = No|bork = bongo bongo|type = Bantu}} Cameroonball is a countryball in Central Africa. He is known to be 'Minimized africa' because he has sea, mountains, tropical forests and Sahel desert in the North. History Cameroonball was originally an 8ball, and after this a Bantuball. So German Empireball discovered and adopted him in 1884. When they lost in WWI, Cameroonball passed to Franceball's government, while the western parts of him go the that of the UKball's. Now, Cameroonball is an independent African countryball since 1960, with the southern British Cameroonsballs joining him the next year. He has the same leader since 1982. Relations Friends * Chadball - My best friend forever!!! He helped me in removing terrorist scum. * Chinaball - Other good friend, gib me a lot of aid. * Israelcube - I support him a lot, and he help me a lot too, gib me military and economic support. * Central African Republicball - Bantu brother. He is suffering a civil war between kebabs and christians and I worry about him ! * Germanyball - Real father. I love him more than Franceball! * Ivory Coastball - My closest friend in West Africa, we have similar tastes and are both football lovers. * Republic of the Congoball - Other brother, much more respectable than his eastern neighbour. Yuo are best Congo! * Canadaball - Same languages, same unions (Commonwealth/La Francophonie), and same problem with separatists. Enemies * Nigeriaball - Our relation are of improvings because of music and fighting evil kebab but still mad at him. AT LEAST HE DID GIB BAKASSI! Although the Senate didn't agree, deeply. * Southern Cameroonsball - No Internet and independence for You! * Bakassiball - No Internet and independence for You either! * Franceball - Adoptive mother. REMOVE CFA WORST MONEY! Stop controlling my economy! * South Africaball - Leave Shakira alone! "Waka Waka" is Mine! * Boko Haramball - THE WORST TERRORIST SCUM ON EARTH !!! YOU ARE NOT TRUE KEBAB, LOOK WHAT YUO DID TO ME AND MY NEIGHBOURS, EVIL PSYCHOPAT ! ME, NIGERIA AND CHAD WILL REMOVE YOU !!! How to draw Cameroonball is simple to draw: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes. # Color them of this green, this red '''and '''this yellow # Draw in the red stripe, a yellow star # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Artwork QTxNZI5.png Cameroonball.png VoNkUek.png Opera Mundi new.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics vulEaYO.png 7gKguI2.png Remove_Kebab_2014._This_is_my_second_Polandball_OC._It_9871b6_5011797.jpg|Alongside Chadball Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png CNOxCDJ.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 28bw7iw2298x.png My Africar.png Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Commonwealth Category:Protestant Category:Modern Countryball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Independent Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Coffee Category:Pro Israel Category:Former German Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Central Africa Category:Kebab Removers Category:USA allies Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Pro Morocco Category:Ahmadiyya Category:UNball